Services
by Westerly Sama
Summary: HP/SS : Le très reconnu Maître en potions j'ai nommé Severus Snape travaille à un remède pour la lycanthropie. Malheureusement, l'un des ingrédients lui fait défaut. Fort heureusement pour lui, son bien-intentionné filleul lui trouve *la* solution...


Titre : Services

Auteur : Westerly

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : HPSS, DM/OC

Genre : Humour, Drama mineur, Romance

Warnings : Adult Content (Sexe, Violence (très brièvement relatée, j'sais même pas pourquoi je le mentionne))

Résumé : Le très reconnu Maître en potions j'ai nommé Severus Snape travaille à un remède pour la lycanthropie. Malheureusement, l'un des ingrédients lui fait défaut. Fort heureusement pour lui, son bien-intentionné filleul lui trouve la solution...

Disclaimer : Je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant mumuse avec les personnages de Maître JK Rowling, et vous ne gagneriez rien en essayant de me poursuivre en justice vu que je ne suis qu'une étudiante fauchée qui ne se libère que d'un peu de frustration.

"Tonton ?

-Pas maintenant Draco.

-Mais tu es là-dedans depuis hier soir ! Il est presque seize heures tu sais ? Se plaignit le blond en se laissant tomber contre la porte avec un énorme soupir.

-Mais je dois trouver un ingrédient qui puisse pallier le manque de Résine De Cyllique, grommela son oncle de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Mais tu m'as promis que tu viendrais à ce dîner ! Je veux te présenter Gwen ! Protesta Draco Malfoy avec obstination.

Il sursauta quand il sentit les puissants charmes qui lui barraient la porte se lever et il s'écarta rapidement de la porte pour enfin voir apparaître le maître des Potions qu'elle dissimulait.

-Quelle horreur ! Tu portais déjà les mêmes robes il y a quatre jours ! S'exclama le blond avec dégoût.

-Mon cher filleul, permets moi de gentiment te rappeler que toutes mes robes de travail sont identiques, répondit le maître des Potions avec irritation. Et ne me parle pas de réunions mondaines ! Je dois trouver un alternatif à cet ingrédient où je vais devenir fou !

-Pourquoi ne rappelles-tu donc pas à Potter tout ce qu'il te doit ! Il a de très bonnes relations avec le vizir Al Kamouth ! S'exclama Draco avec exaspération. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé d'emblée d'ailleurs ! D'accord, je comprends que c'est Potter et que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre vous, mais je suis certain qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient ! Vu ce qu'il fait de ses journées maintenant, je suis certain qu'un petit défi de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand chose à son emploi du temps ou à son espérance de vie ! Et puis quoi ! Finis-en avec cette potion par n'importe quels moyens ! Aussi non, c'est moi qui vais en finir avec elle ! Et ça ne va pas te tuer de faire appel à Potter ! Il est peut-être...

L'héritier des Malfoy continua à maugréer à propos de son ancien rival, emporter par son flux de paroles. Mais l'ancien professeur de Potions avait cessé de l'écouter dès qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Potter. Severus se donna une claque mentalement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Bien sûr ! Potter pourrait lui obtenir cet ingrédient. Aussitôt ses robes virevoltèrent avec un regain de vie alors qu'il s'éloignait de son neveu qui s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils et en soupirant avant de suivre son oncle lunatique.

-Maintenant ?! S'écria-t-il une demi-heure plus tard, empêchant l'expert en potions d'accéder à son armoire. Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité.

-Draco, je te conseille de t'ôter de mon chemin ! Gronda Severus en sortant sa baguette. Plus vite tu me laisseras partir, plus vite je serai revenu ! Dit-il, observant avec satisfaction son neveu s'écarter de son armoire avec réluctance et une moue sceptique.

Il se saisit de ses vêtements qu'il enfila à la hâte et se recouvrit de robes ouvertes avant d'attacher ses cheveux mouillés avec hâte.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas où est Potter ! Gémit Draco avec résignation.

Severus farfouilla parmi les papiers qui jonchaient son bureau et en sortit un morceau de parchemin brun qu'il scanna rapidement de ses yeux perçants. Un sourire carnassier se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

-Au contraire, je sais exactement où il se trouve."

Approximativement deux minutes plus tard, il se trouvait au bureau des transports magiques. Puis, informations en mains, il atteignit une zone de transplanage et disparut sans hésitation vers l'endroit où se trouvait le mercenaire Harry Potter.

"Potter ! Y a quelqu'un pour toi ! Ca urge y paraît ! Cria un de ses compagnons du camp.

-Okay ! Répondit-il en coupant l'eau glacée qui sortait du combiné de douche.

Frissonnant, il sortit rapidement de la cabine et enfila son pantalon, ses chaussettes et ses bottes en un temps record. Il négligea sa ceinture ouverte et coinça un tee-shirt dans son pantalon, attrapant une serviette avant de quitter sa tente en trottinant. C'est ainsi que Severus le vit arriver sous les sifflets railleurs et admirateurs des autres mercenaires du camp. Tous étaient relativement de jeunes grands gaillards au faciès amical et au surplus d'énergie. Mais aucun de ceux que Snape avait vu depuis qu'il était arrivé n'atteignait la cheville de Potter à son avis. Il eut un rictus ravi en apercevant le brun sortir d'une des tentes vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon vert kaki aux multiples poches et occupé à sécher ses cheveux et son torse.

-Hey Potter ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu te gardais pour Grand, Sombre et Sexy ?! Le taquina un grand blond à la tignasse épaisse alors qu'il passait devant un feu devant lequel plusieurs hommes et deux femmes regardaient le fruit de la chasse frémir sous les flammes ardentes.

-Tu aurais pu au moins nous dire que tu préférais le sexe fort, beau brun, dit l'une des femmes - une rousse aux yeux vairons.

-Je ne voulais pas te décevoir bébé, la taquina Potter en s'arrêtant près d'eux. C'est bientôt prêt ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le feu. Ce n'était pas Edge qui devait s'occuper de la soupe ce soir ?

-Que veux-tu, entre ce qu'il doit faire et ce qu'il fait réellement celui-là ! Grommela celui qui devait être le plus vieux de la bande. C'est toi qu'a ramené ça petiot ? Demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux de fouines sur Harry.

-Oui M'sieur, répondit Harry en jetant finalement sa serviette sur son épaule nue.

Severus inspira brusquement. Qu'avaient-ils fait de Potter ?

-Bravo mon gars, ça fait sept mois que je suis sur place et pas un de ces vauriens n'a été capable de trouver de la viande de cette qualité. Approche va, l'invita-t-il en lui faisant signe de la main.

Severus vit les autres membres du groupe ouvrir de grands yeux lorsque leur aîné offrit sa main à Potter. Harry lui rendit sa poignée de main avec un sourire en coin puis s'éloigna du groupe.

-Présente-le nous Potter ! Une voix résonna encore dans son dos.

Le brunet se retourna et offrit son doigt d'honneur au grand blond qui rit à gorge déployée et s'en retourna à ses compagnons. Le jeune Potter ne ressemblait plus en rien à son père. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et presque rasés sur les côtés, ses grands yeux vert sombre se cachaient timidement derrière de longs cils bruns taquins et ses lèvres fermes avaient ce petit pli constamment amusé qui lui donnait un air prédateur. Quant à son corps...Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment penser en le voyant ainsi avancer à demi nu vers lui.

-Oh ! S'exclama le brun en s'arrêtant. "Severus Snape. Je dois avouer que lorsque Looft m'a dit que 'Grand, Sombre et Sexy' me demandait, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

Severus pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, jetant au passage un regard noir au brun qui le détaillait de la tête aux pieds sans gêne.

-Mais je dois dire que la description vous va à ravir, commenta-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux. J'espère que rien de grave ne vous amène Monsieur le Professeur ?" Demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer dans la tente principale du camp, ratant l'expression choquée de son ancien professeur.

-Enfile-moi ce maillot Potter ! Tonitrua une voix de femme.

-Oui Mère-Grand ! Cria-t-il en riant, mais en obéissant néanmoins. T'as mon courrier ? Questionna-t-il en s'appuyant sur un comptoir de bois improvisé. Vous avez besoin de mon aide alors ?

Severus respira un peu plus librement puisque Potter s'était enfin décemment habillé.

-Effectivement, admit-il à contre cœur .

S'il s'attendait à une raillerie quelconque il n'en trouva aucune.

-Vous êtes pressé ? Demanda seulement Potter en le regardant avec fatigue.

Severus pensa à son filleul et au dîner qui l'attendait s'il rentrait de bonne heure et secoua la tête lentement.

-Pas spécialement.

Il était curieux de savoir ce que devenait son ancien élève.

-Là Potter, tes fans ont répondu présents, les interrompit une blonde rondelette en déposant un carton de parchemins sous le nez de Potter.

-Comment font-ils pour me retrouver ici ? Gémit Harry en contemplant le carton avec horreur. Merci Belle. Remercia-t-il néanmoins. Tu as vu Edge ?

-Pas de la journée non. Allez, dégage morveux, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Oui chef ! Obéit bien sagement le brunet et calant son carton sous son bras. Vous avez entendu la patronne professeur, plaisanta-t-il en indiquant la sortie de son bras libre.

Severus fit redescendre son sourcil interloqué et obtempéra sans discuter, notant au passage le magnifique roulement des biceps du jeune homme discipliné.

-J'avais peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à Charlie, dit Harry.

-Weasley ? Questionna Severus en marchant à ses côtés jusqu'au feu où les mercenaires distribuaient pain, eau, vin et viandes juteuses.

-Oui, il a reçu une nouvelle espèce de dragons, de vrais monstres. Expliqua Harry en souriant ce sourire un peu distordu qui était un compromis entre un véritable sourire amusé et un rictus sarcastique. Est-ce que vous voulez parler en privé ? Sinon, on peut rester avec eux autour du feu, ça se rafraîchit incroyablement vite dans le coin. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez en finir rapidement ?

Severus ressentit une goulée de fierté face à la politesse du garçon. Merlin qu'il avait prié pour qu'un jour il soit aussi bien discipliné ! Dommage que sa prière n'ait été exaucée que lorsque le gamin n'était plus sous sa tutelle.

-Nous pouvons rester dehors, ma demande n'est pas privée.

Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance et le regarda avec intensité. Severus se sentit étrangement gêné d'une telle scrutation.

-Vous avez changé Professeur, pour le meilleur, ajouta Harry en lui lançant un clin d'oeil taquin.

-Je ne suis plus professeur, annonça Severus, ressentant une extrême satisfaction lorsque la bouche de Potter s'ouvrit sur quelques centimètres.

-Vous faites de la recherche, je suppose ? Et il vous manque un ingrédient ! Devina Harry avec excitation. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en le contemplant curieusement.

-Correct, acquiesça Snape, ses lèvres menaçant de s'étirer en un sourire grandement amusé. Vous me surprenez Potter, moi qui croyais que vous ne feriez qu'empirer en n'ayant que des sauvages avec qui converser...

Harry éclata d'un rire rauque qui envoya des flopés de frissons délicieux le long de sa peau qui réveillèrent chacune de ses pores.

-Vous devez manquer aux élèves, le taquina Harry, les yeux brillant de malice.

-Morveux, sermonna Severus plaisamment. En vérité, rien de l'école ne me manque, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

-Poudlard n'était plus Poudlard sans Albus Dumbledore pour l'illuminer de son regard toujours étincelant de malice, soupira Harry.

-Enfin Potter ! J'pensais que tu viendrais plus ! Les accueillit le grand blond qui avait déjà interpellé le brun plus tôt. Tu nous présentes ?

Severus s'empêcha consciencieusement de lui faire ravaler sa verve en se contentant d'englober le groupe d'un regard noir.

-Voici mon ancien professeur de Potion de Poudlard, Severus Snape. C'est un maître dans l'art des Potions et un homme respectable, alors attention à votre vocabulaire ! Prévint Harry avec un clin d'oeil. Professeur, voici Looft, Paipei et Spass, présenta Harry en désignant le grand blond, la rousse et un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années au crâne rasé et habillé d'un large pull noir et d'un short kaki. Spass est ma coéquipière, précisa Harry, faisant apparaître sa baguette de nulle part.

-T'as été l'élève de Tyercan, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Demanda Taipei en se poussant pour lui faire de la place sur le tronc renversé qui servait de banc.

-C'est exact, acquiesça-t-il avec surprise en s'asseyant près de la rousse. Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Demanda-t-il avec aisance, incroyablement relaxé en compagnie des mercenaires.

-J'ai été son apprenti pendant un temps, révéla la rouquine en fronçant son nez pensivement, pendant neuf mois en fait, se rappela-t-elle. Mais j'ai rencontré Looft et je n'ai pas pu le laisser partir seul pour l'entraînement d'auror.

-Impressionnant, reconnut Severus. Tu dois être très douée si le vieux a accepté de t'enseigner, remarqua-t-il en voyant Potter enfiler un blouson avec difficulté sur sa gauche avant de s'asseoir près de la jeune fille qu'il avait précédemment pris pour un garçon.

-Je me débrouille, mais je ne prétend pas arriver à votre cheville, flatta-t-elle sincèrement.

Severus la remercia d'un signe de tête reconnaissant.

-C'est notre héros à nous, dit Looft en affermissant sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme, je ne sais pas ce qu'on serait devenu sans ses potions, surtout Potter, ajouta-t-il en mettant aussitôt un doigt sur ses lèvres, enjoignant ses interlocuteurs à se taire.

-Evite de prononcer mon nom Looft où je te jure que tu ne pourras plus faire montre de tes capacités sportives à 'Pei, ne tarda pas à arriver le commentaire traditionnel. Personne n'a donc vu Edge aujourd'hui ? Souffla Harry en enfilant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui p'tit gars, lui conseilla le senior qui l'avait félicité plus tôt en se réinstallant à sa place autour du feu. Occupe toi donc de récupérer, j'ai entendu Raal dire que ça n'avait pas été du gâteau là-haut, dit-il en plaçant deux gros morceaux de viandes dans deux énormes tranches de pain.

Le silence se fit et les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry. Severus souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Potter ? Appela Looft, les sourcils froncés.

Ce dernier leva la tête pour lancer un regard noir au mercenaire qui avait abordé le sujet. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, mais ses yeux apprirent à Severus que son commentaire n'avait pas été lâché innocemment. Il aurait reconnu ce type de regard n'importe où.

-Tu es un Sondeur.

Le vieux eut l'air surpris avant de sourire largement et de hocher la tête une fois en reconnaissance. Il lui lança un regard admiratif et pensif avant de tendre sa main vers lui.

-Le nom c'est Zirk, Andrew Zirk, mais tout le monde m'appelle Andy, se présenta-t-il.

-Snape, répondit Severus en saisissant la main tendue, Severus Snape. J'ai connu un Zirk en Grande Bretagne, il travaillait pour un mégalomaniaque qui tentait de ratifier la terre des êtres qui n'étaient pas des sorciers de purs sangs.

-Ca devait être mon oncle Hips. Il marchait comme un marin, la démarche toujours un peu bancale, heh ? Questionna-t-il, l'oeil brillant.

-Effectivement, affirma Severus en acceptant le pain que lui tendait Harry, ainsi que son regard empli de gratitude.

Il garda ses mains tendues vers lui, le voyant piquer la viande grésillant sur la fourche. Il l'observa découper soigneusement la chair grillée et l'apporter sur son pain tranché. Ses yeux absorbèrent tous les petites mouvements anodins qui, réalisés par les mains habiles de Potter, enflammèrent les sens de Severus.

-Merci Potter, dit-il en contemplant l'index du brun disparaître en ses lèvres fermes.

-Je vous en prie professeur.

-Je ne suis plus enseignant, Monsieur Potter, sermonna-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

-Je suis profondément navré, Monsieur Snape, se moqua Harry en le dardant d'un regard intense.

-T'as vraiment de drôles de relations Potter, les coupa Looft la bouche à moitié pleine. Entre l'éleveur de Dragons, la ministre de Grande-Bretagne, la Dragonne, le Loup-Garou, le Briseur de Sorts, le Joueur de Quidditch, et j'en passe, le Maître des Potions ici présent et nous...C'est normal que tu tournes pas rond mon gars ! S'exclama-t-il presque sérieusement, si ce n'était pour le sourire qui atteignait ses deux oreilles.

-J'en conclus que la Dragonne est Ginny Weasley, mais le joueur de Quidditch ? Demanda Severus avec amusement.

-Sans doute Oliver, à moins que ce ne soit Viktor, il est venu une fois avec Hermione, répondit Harry en mordant dans son repas à pleines dents.

-Bon alors avoue ! Commanda Paipei avec curiosité. Tu es bi et tu préfères les femmes jeunes et les hommes mûrs ?

Harry s'étrangla avec un éclat de rire et Spass tapa son dos avec force. Il lui jeta un regard noir et l'envoya balader magiquement sans même toucher sa baguette.

-Tu veux pas recommencer, je crois que t'as oublié une côte ?! Siffla-t-il méchamment.

L'adolescente se releva avec un air ébahi.

-Désolée Harry, je pensais pas... S'excusa-t-elle d'une voix atrocement douce.

-C'est peut-être ça le problème ! Continua-t-il avec violence, sans égard pour le remord visible dans les yeux bleus de Spass.

-Calme-toi Potter ! Intervint Looft d'une voix forte.

Severus vit l'étincelle de rage dans les prunelles émeraude et se leva souplement, imposant et menaçant.

-Potter ! Assis ! Ordonna-t-il fermement.

Il croisa les yeux étonnés et il vit l'immense fatigue et la confusion, ainsi que la douleur dans les orbes de jade. Les autres mercenaires, qui avaient tous leurs mains sur leurs armes, restèrent choqués du manque de résistance de la part de leur compagnon. Ils virent le brunet obéir sans difficultés aux ordres de l'ancien professeur. Severus confia le reste de son repas à Paipei, s'avança devant Potter, et saisit son menton pour relever sa tête basse. Il inspecta les yeux verts, tâta la gorge nue et enfouit ses mains sous le blouson ouvert, contre le ventre chaud. La pression qu'il exerça sur Potter causa de brusques inspirations et une contraction sans doute douloureuse de ses muscles.

-Quand était la dernière fois que vous avez dormi Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure, les yeux perçants en inspectant le poignet libre du brun. Vous rendez-vous compte de l'état dans lequel vous êtes ? Votre magie brûle tout ce qu'elle peut pour retrouver sa consistance ! Siffla-t-il en écartant sa robe et s'emparant de deux potions qui résidaient dans les arceaux de sa ceinture. Ce n'est pas croyable ! Vous faut-il toujours un adulte au derrière pour prendre soin de vous ?! Vous n'avez pas survécu à Riddle pour laisser votre magie faire le boulot à sa place !" Cria-t-il presque en forçant la bouche de l'ancien gryffondor.

-Vos potions sont toujours aussi délicieuses, professeur, eut le culot de remarquer Harry en grimaçant, faisant rire nerveusement Paipei et Looft.

-C'est pour que le sale gosse que vous êtes évite d'en redemander ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire bordel ! Jura Snape, furieux. Potter ?! Vous rendez-vous compte du danger dans lequel vous étiez ? Souffla-t-il en l'observant avec effarement.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Harry en secouant la tête, j'ai quelques problèmes pour penser clairement.

-Vous allez dormir, même si je dois rester pour y veiller, menaça Severus en s'installant à côté de lui.

Il récupéra son sandwich et jeta un regard sombre à son ancien élève. Celui-ci soupira et reprit le sien et se remit à manger sans réel appétit.

-De toutes façons, là où vous allez aller, vous n'aurez pas besoin de magie, annonça Severus.

-Et où vais-je donc ? Demanda Harry avec intérêt et curiosité.

-Rendre visite à votre ami le Vizir Al Kamouth.

-Tu plaisantes ?! S'étouffa Zirk en jurant comme un charretier. Al Kamouth ? Répéta-t-il avec incrédulité, tandis que les autres se regardaient avec incompréhension.

-Je vais rendre visite à Ashim ? Continua Harry avec amusement, cernant déjà le vif du sujet. Et je vais lui demander de la Résine de Cyllique ?

-Parfaitement, confirma Severus avec assurance.

-Ok. Admettons qu'il m'en donne - ou m'en vende, peu importe. Comment je fais pour vous la ramener...Où que vous soyez ? Demanda Harry en se relaxant sensiblement. Vous devez connaître les restrictions draconiennes qui entourent la Résine du Temple d'Arc. Et aucune magie ne doit être utilisée sur l'ingrédient ou son conteneur.

-Je suis conscient de ce désagrément, répondit Snape d'un ton cinglant. Vous êtes Harry Potter non ? Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à détourner le règlement ou à passer outre.

Ceci lui valut l'amusement de Harry qui rit en secouant la tête.

-Vous devez vraiment la vouloir, remarqua-t-il en terminant son repas d'une longue gorgée d'eau. Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Un remède pour la lycanthropie, révéla Severus, les yeux brillant d'une lueur primitive.

-Alors je crois que je vais devoir me reposer, je ne voudrais pas arriver dans cet état auprès de ce cher Ashim Al Kamouth : je vais encore me faire tirer les oreilles, plaisanta à moitié Harry en se redressant, resserrant son blouson autour de lui en croisant les bras.

-Je viens avec toi Harry, dit doucement Spass en rassemblant ses affaires.

Severus surprit la lueur de tendresse qui traversa les yeux fatigués de Potter lorsqu'il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille quand elle se posta à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolée Riss, s'excusa-t-il avec remords, regrettant de s'être emporté de cette façon.

-Oublie-ça, j'aurais du savoir, avec toi... Soupira-t-elle en entourant sa taille d'un bras lâche.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Salua Harry en tendant distraitement sa main à Severus pour l'aider à se relever.

La douceur et la force se dégageant de ce contact le laissa figé quelques secondes après lesquelles il se secoua et prit le chemin de sa tente. Là, Spass les laissa devant la porte et entra, lançant un 'bonne nuit frangin' à Harry qui répondit par un 'bonne nuit soeurette' railleur. Seuls, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, appréciant le calme et la tranquillité. Un grand brun les croisa sur son chemin vers sa propre tente et s'arrêta un moment.

-Ca va Harry ?

-Hey Raal ! Professeur, je vous présente Raal Highcrix, médicomage du camp, Raal, voici Severus Snape...Commença Harry avant d'être coupé par un sifflement admiratif.

-Maître en potions? J'ai étudié certains de vos livres. Très intéressants, reconnut le dénommé Raal avec un sourire.

Severus inclina la tête en reconnaissance mais ne pipa mot, ne souhaitant pas que le médicomage s'attarde auprès d'eux.

-On a retrouvé Edge, il cuvait à l'orée de la clairière plus loin à l'Est, avertit le grand brun en s'éloignant. Je l'ai laissé à sa migraine !

Harry rit doucement et jeta un coup d'oeil que Severus qualifia de timide quand ses pommettes rougirent sous son regard scrutateur.

-Je me sens stupide, dit le brun après avoir détourné son visage.

-Et vous l'êtes, affirma Severus sans pitié.

-Je...

-Ne vous avisez plus de puiser ainsi dans vos réserves magiques, parce que sinon, c'est moi qui viendrait botter votre cul Potter et avec grand plaisir, je peux vous l'assurer. Dumbledore voulait que vous réussissiez dans la vie, pour oublier tout ce que vous n'avez pas pu réaliser en tant qu'adolescent. Soyez sage Potter, si ce n'est qu'en souvenir de ce vieux timbré d'Albus.

Potter lui lança un regard surpris et étrangement ouvert. L'envie quasiment irrépressible de l'embrasser le prit et s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait peut-être pas combattu son désir et ne se serait pas contenter d'un baiser. Mais Potter était faible et avide de contact. Il se contenta de placer une main ferme et rassurante sur l'épaule du brun.

-Faites attention professeur, ou je vais finir par croire que toute cette histoire de Résine n'était qu'un prétexte pour me voir, le taquina Potter, exceptionnellement réceptif.

-Je veillerai à vous envoyer Lupin pour attester de mon honnêteté, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton joueur. Quand serez-vous de retour selon vous ? S'enquit-il, lâchant l'épaule musclée avec difficulté.

-On est mardi...comme je dois refreiner mon usage de la magie...disons samedi ?

-Si tôt ? S'étonna Severus. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Vous avez déjà une idée, conclut-il avec un rictus. Je savais que votre réputation de briseur de règlement n'était pas infondée, dit-il en riant.

Il cessa immédiatement en voyant l'expression mi-songeuse, mi-admirative de son ancien élève.

-Vous êtes un bel homme professeur, vous devriez profiter de la vie plutôt que de vous cloîtrer dans un labo devant des chaudrons fumants, dit Harry, les yeux brillant à la lueur des torches.

-Cessez votre numéro de séduction avec moi Monsieur Potter, sermonna Severus avec amusement, ne faites pas d'efforts inutiles et allez plutôt récupérer votre magie.

-Pourquoi inutiles ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus se figea. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-Arrêtez donc de jouer avec des hommes qui ont l'âge d'être votre père Monsieur Potter, vous n'en tirerez rien de bon, conseilla-t-il, moins assuré qu'il le paraissait.

Potter était loin d'être laid et sa fougue laissait prévoir un caractère passionné...Il admit qu'il était curieux de savoir quelle sorte d'amant il était, malgré son précédent refus. Il pensait que Potter jouait avec lui...Mais s'il était effectivement sérieux, ils auraient tout le temps de mener quelques explorations à son retour.

-Vous pourriez difficilement être mon père professeur, répondit le brun avec coquinerie.

-Certes, admit Severus, frottant la commissure nerveuse de ses lèvres ; il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi amusé. Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que je ne suis plus professeur, donc ce titre honorifique ne me convient plus.

-Comment dois-je vous appeler Monsieur le Maître des Potions ? Souffla Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Abstenez-vous en jusqu'à votre retour ; nous règlerons ce petit problème d'appellations à ce moment là, conclut Severus en commençant à s'éloigner. Cinq pas plus loin il s'arrêta et son expression s'adoucit. Soyez certain que je vous suis très reconnaissant de me rendre ce service Harry, dit-il sans se retourner.

-Je ne vous aurais rien refusé Severus."

"Tonton ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Cria Draco Malfoy en entrant comme une furie dans le bureau de son oncle.

Snape termina la phrase qu'il rédigeait d'un point sec et posa lentement sa plume en prenant une grande inspiration, prêt à attraper tout ce que son filleul allait lui jeter à la figure. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter la colère de son neveu. Mais en levant la tête, il comprit avec grand amusement quelle était la cause de cet éclat.

-Monsieur Snape, c'est toujours un plaisir, le salua Harry Potter en s'inclinant légèrement, les joues rouges, visiblement essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là Severus ?! Siffla Draco, les dents serrées.

-Nous sommes là pour parler affaires bonhomme, répondit Harry d'un ton condescendant, alors si tu pouvais nous laisser entre grandes personnes...? Continua-t-il avec un petit sourire pincé.

-Tu vas payer espèce de sale tas de morve visqueux...

-Draco ! Le coupa Severus d'un ton dangereusement calme. Monsieur Potter vient me remettre la Résine de Cyllique dont j'ai besoin, expliqua-t-il en se levant tranquillement.

-Et bien qu'il te la donne et qu'il reparte ! Grogna Draco en croisant les bras.

-Dehors ! Siffla Severus en brandissant sa baguette.

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte claquait derrière le blond platine effrayé.

-Merlin, j'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, gémit Harry en lâchant son chapeau d'une main tremblante.

Severus nota son visage enflammé et son état de faiblesse et alla le soutenir sans poser de questions.

-Par ici, dit-il en le faisant passer dans son anti-chambre. Depuis combien de temps l'avez-vous sur vous ? Demanda-t-il en le débarrassant de sa veste de smoking en chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Protesta Harry en se laissant néanmoins mener près d'une grande cabine de douche.

Severus ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond et continua ensuite de déshabiller le brunet.

-Je pensais que vous saviez que la Résine provoque une faiblesse générale chez quiconque la manipule trop longtemps. En plus d'une fièvre dangereusement haute, des maux de tête et des contractions musculaires, vous allez avoir droit à un effet aphrodisiaque terrible, dit-il sans amusement, on utilise souvent la Résine dans les potions d'amour ou les aphrodisiaques interdits, informa-t-il en tâtant le front d'un Harry à présent nu devant lui comme au jour de sa naissance. Je ne comprends pas, vous ne l'avez plus sur vous et pourtant votre état ne fait qu'empirer, dit-il d'un ton inquiet en menant le jeune homme sous l'eau glacée.

Il cria de surprise et baissa la tête sous le jet puissant.

-Elle n'est pas dans mes vêtements, dit-il avec difficulté. Comment vouliez-vous que je passe la surveillance ? Demanda Harry en écartant ses jambes tremblantes. Il se pencha en avant en s'appuyant contre le mur carrelé. Enlevez-la, commanda-t-il en fermant les yeux fermement, tentant de combattre les vagues de chaleur créées par l'exposition à la résine et les frissons provoqués par l'eau froide.

Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise et avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'une de ses mains se posait sur la hanche gauche de Potter et que son autre main se glissait entre ses fesses glabres et tannées à la recherche de l'orifice plissé qu'il aurait adoré franchir en d'autres circonstances. Il sentit son complexe génital réagir aux gestes qu'il prodiguait à son ancien élève qui respirait bruyamment et tremblait comme une feuille sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son index et son majeur plongèrent avec hésitation dans la cavité bouillante mais Harry poussa consciemment contre les deux doigts de Severus qui entrèrent alors plus profondément, jusqu'à toucher un objet dur qui n'avait rien à faire là. Son contact ramena Severus sur terre et il saisit le tube entre ses doigts avant de le glisser lentement hors du rectum de Potter. La peau de Severus s'électrisa quand Harry libéra un gémissement profond quand le tube contenant le liquide orangé le quitta. Il posa le flacon sur le rebord du lavabo et s'en retourna à l'homme dénudé à la respiration erratique qui se trouvait dans sa douche.

-Ca devrait aller mieux déjà, non ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir qu'il éprouvait à contempler un corps si bien fait.

-Je...Je n'en ai pas l'impression, souffla Harry sans se retourner.

Severus sourit avec satisfaction et porta les mains à sa gorge.

-Je vois. L'eau devrait faire baisser la fièvre, informa-t-il en se défaisant de sa robe, s'occupant aussitôt de sa chemise qui la suivit rapidement. Ses chaussures et chaussettes tombèrent sur le tapis blanc et il entra dans la douche derrière Potter.

-Vous pourriez peut-être...me laisser ? Demanda Harry, inconscient des agissements de son ancien professeur.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Severus en l'attirant à lui d'un bras ferme. Alors que je peux sans aucun mal vous aider ? Finit-il en enroulant ses doigts habiles autour de l'organe fièrement érigé. Cette eau est glacée ! Grommela-t-il contre la nuque élancée de Harry.

-Pas vraiment non, hoqueta Harry en souriant bizarrement, bien que l'autre sorcier ne put pas le voir. Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire quelque chose de votre main ou dois-je vous venir en aide ? Osa-t-il défier avec une insolence qui fut récompensée par une longue pression sur la longueur de son membre très réceptif.

Un court grognement s'échappa d'entre ses dents serrées.

-Je me suis récemment demandé si vous étiez dominant au lit Potter et vraisemblablement...Comment pouvez-vous supporter cette eau glaciale ! S'exclama Severus en fermant le robinet et en attirant Harry hors de la cabine de douche. Il s'avéra que sans soutien le jeune mercenaire ne pouvait pas tenir sur ses jambes, et ce fut avec une surprenante gentillesse que Severus l'enveloppa dans un large drap de bain avant d'enfiler lui-même une robe moelleuse et de le mener à sa chambre.

-Oww... Gémit soudain Harry en cajolant son ventre. Je me sens vraiment mal, souffla-t-il le coeur au bord des lèvres.

-Assieds-toi, ordonna Snape en l'aidant à obtempérer. Il s'accroupit entre les jambes du brun et écarta la serviette sans cérémonie. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur le ventre tendu du jeune mercenaire et leva les yeux vers les prunelles vertes qui l'observaient attentivement. La bouche de Potter était étirée en une mince ligne blanchâtre qui trahissait sa douleur.

-J'espère que tu m'as écouté et que tes efforts ont été ménagés ces derniers jours ?

Harry hocha la tête et posa sa main sur son ventre, appuyant vraisemblablement sur la zone la plus douloureuse pour tenter de la soulager. Snape la chassa et tomba à genoux, écartant les cuisses parsemées de poils bruns avec douceur.

-Professeur Snape... Souffla Harry en repoussant faiblement l'homme d'une main sur son épaule osseuse. S'il vous plaît, pas comme ça, supplia-t-il sans nulle honte, sinon celle d'avoir attiser l'homme sans pouvoir à présent assouvir son désir.

Snape leva les yeux vers lui, surpris et ne s'en cachant pas. Quel homme refusait...?

-S'il vous plaît, répéta Harry en serrant les dents et replaçant sa main sur son ventre, sentant finalement les effets aphrodisiaques de la Résine.

-Très bien, acquiesça Snape en se relevant.

Harry crut un instant l'avoir vexé, mais se rappela bien vite que ce n'était pas son amant moyen qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il attrapa Snape quand ce dernier le fit lever pour descendre les draps. Faible sur ses jambes, il s'appuya confortablement contre son ancien professeur qui le laissa faire à sa guise, immobile.

-Je peux y résister vous savez, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration à la fin de sa phrase. Mentalement, ajouta-t-il après une pause et un petit sourire penaud.

-J'ai pu le constater par moi-même Monsieur Potter, répondit Snape, sur ses gardes.

-Est-ce que vous vouliez prendre avantage de mon état pour me culbuter ? Demanda franchement Harry, délirant de fièvre.

Il sentit néanmoins le mouvement de recul de Snape et le geste qu'il effectua pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Alors ?

Snape secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit asseoir le brun et tâta son front avec douceur avant de pincer les lèvres.

-Je le savais, dit Harry en fermant les yeux.

Severus l'observa tranquillement dans sa lutte muette contre les effets de cette stupide Résine. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une larme s'en échappa.

-C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les potions, se défendit Harry avec un très petit sourire embarrassé.

Il n'y avait rien à ce moment là qu'il eût plus envie de faire que d'effacer cet embarras des lèvres carmines. Prenant sur lui même, il allongea le corps tremblotant du brunet et remonta les couvertures sur lui. Les yeux verts se rouvrirent avec gratitude et Severus constata que Potter subissait bel et bien l'effet aphrodisiaque très puissant de la résine.

-Ne dites pas à Looft que vous m'avez vu dans cet état, d'acc ? Demanda Potter en lâchant un petit gémissement qu'il ne put retenir une fois sa bouche ouverte.

Severus crispa ses doigts dans son peignoir et força un rictus sur ses lèvres blanches.

-Je vais de ce pas tout lui relater.

-Merci Sev'rus. Marmonna Harry en s'enfouissant davantage dans les couvertures, fermant ses yeux pour de bon.

Le coeur battant, Snape se redressa et contempla l'étrange tableau que formait Harry Potter dans son lit. Son coeur souffrit d'un petit pincement soudain quand il se rendit compte que Potter était le premier homme qu'il avait amené à sa chambre à coucher. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il contempla encore un moment cette tignasse brune sur l'oreiller aux tons beiges avant de tourner les talons silencieusement.

-Bonne nuit, Harry," souffla-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry se réveilla aux effluves divins de café et de toasts grillés. Voilà qui était une nouveauté. Il mena une main à sa bouche et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, refusant toutefois d'ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi longuement et confortablement, dans un lit digne de porter ce nom et dans des draps au parfum de Maître des potions...Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsque cette pensée incongrue effleura son esprit. Il contempla la place vide dans le lit à coté de lui et puis l'oreiller qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras avant de gémir de frustration.

"Dur réveil ?

Un doux frisson glissa le long de ses reins et il se retourna lentement, découvrant la voix de velours à ses côtés, incarnée par son ex-professeur de potions. Harry se redressa et frotta ses yeux sans douceur, tentant de décider si oui ou non il rêvait et s'il rêvait oh Merlin qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

-Je suppose que puisque vous ne pouvez pas aligner deux mots cohérents, tout est redevenu normal, conclut Snape en glissant un petit plateau sur la table de chevet.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas rêver. Dans ses rêves, Snape n'insultait pas son intelligence de bon matin, non, il était plutôt occupé à...

-Où avez-vous dormi ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas obligé à dormir inconfortablement, fut la première chose qui traversa la tête de Harry.

Snape pausa un moment avant de secouer la tête presque imperceptiblement et de s'approcher du lit à pas comptés. Il sembla inspecter les prunelles vertes ensommeillées et répondit d'une voix basse.

-N'avez-vous pas vu la taille de ce manoir Monsieur Potter ? Je vous assure que les lits dans les chambres d'hôtes sont tout aussi confortables que le mien.

-J'en doute, répliqua Harry sans réfléchir.

Il rougit quand le sourcil droit de Snape s'arqua et s'assit plus droitement, repoussant les couvertures pour se lever. Cependant, il s'arrêta après s'être découvert.

-Je suis nu, déclara-t-il en lançant un regard suspicieux à son pénis reposant sagement sur sa cuisse.

-Brillante observation Monsieur Potter, fit Snape, la voix un poil plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard intense qui les laissa tous deux le coeur battant. Snape arracha ses yeux de la vision d'un Harry Potter dénudé -et complètement à l'aise malgré cela- assis confortablement dans son lit.

-Je...

Harry l'observa, la gorge serrée. Quand avait-il jamais entendu Snape bégayer ?

-J'ai pris la liberté de faire nettoyer votre costume par les elfes de maison, informa-t-il en désignant un fauteuil où reposait son ensemble beige.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Harry en se levant, conscient du regard de Snape sur lui.

-Bientôt neuf heures, répondit-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

-Oh non ! Non, non, non, non, non, paniqua Harry en se précipitant vers ses vêtements.

Il enfila sa paire de boxer avec une grimace, ayant hâte d'être à sa tente pour enfiler un caleçon plus confortable et croisa les yeux de Snape qui l'observaient avec amusement.

-Je suis désolé, mais je suis de consigne aujourd'hui, je suis responsable au camp jusqu'à demain soir, expliqua-t-il avec un air d'excuse en enfilant son pantalon en bondissant légèrement. Il enfila sa chemise sous le regard appréciateur de Severus qui contempla l'homme jeune, charmant et d'une certaine façon, totalement inchangé qu'était devenu Harry Potter, tandis qu'il pestait après les minuscules boutons de sa fine chemise de soie.

Snape fut devant lui en deux grands pas et poussa les mains fortes et rugueuses du garçon pour, avec patience et trépidation à la fois, joindre les petits boutons à leurs places respectives. Le bout de ses doigts et leurs jointures effleurèrent de temps à autres la peau douce sur leur chemin jusqu'au col retourné que Snape replaça avec habileté.

Harry leva la tête et scruta le visage de son ancien professeur. Certes, il n'était pas beau. Son nez était trop grand, ses cheveux trop plats, il avait besoin de voir un bon dentiste et ses doigts avaient jauni dû à la manipulation continuelle des ingrédients destinés aux potions. Mais Merlin il ne souhaitait que retourner au lit et avec cet homme de préférence.

-J'espère que vous prendrez soin de vous, Monsieur Potter.

-Vous m'avez appelé Harry hier, se plaignit le brunet en baissant les yeux.

-Prends soin de toi Harry, répéta Snape avec patience.

Finalement, le brun pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa de biais, presque timidement. Snape retint son souffle, sachant que si le moment se prolongeait davantage il n'aurait pas la force de résister...

-Est-ce que je pourrai revenir ? Demanda Harry avec courage.

Severus le fixa quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour de la crainte si l'on ne connaissait pas Snape. Le sourire rayonnant que Harry lui adressa souleva le poids qui s'était installé depuis la veille dans sa poitrine.

-Je dois y aller, s'excusa Harry en reprenant son habillage. Il enfila ses chaussettes et chaussures ainsi que sa veste et enfourna son noeud papillon dans sa poche de pantalon avant de saisir son chapeau.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose avant de partir, conseilla Severus, tu es déjà en retard de toutes façons.

Ne voyant rien à redire à sa logique, Harry hocha la tête et s'installa sur le rebord du lit, s'emparant de la tasse de café refroidissant.

-Je dois m'occuper d'une potion, dit Severus avec hésitation.

Harry avala difficilement et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu retrouveras ton chemin ? Demanda-t-il plus fermement.

Au hochement de tête de Harry, il s'éloigna et s'arrêta sur le pied de la porte.

-Je ne m'inquièterais pas si tu venais à souffrir de disfonctionnement dans les prochains jours, dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

Harry stoppa le chemin de la tasse juste devant sa bouche et offrit sa meilleure expression de confusion à Severus.

-Vous voulez dire...? Commença-t-il, pas certain qu'il ait très bien compris.

-Que pendant une semaine tu seras incapable de sommer une érection même si ta vie en dépend, compléta Severus d'une voix traînante.

Harry rougit et pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté droit avant de reposer ses yeux sur le visage de Severus. Celui-ci se surprit à sourire en coin à ce geste gêné et timide.

-Et bien, heureusement que je vais être très occupé et que je ne vous reverrai pas avant la semaine prochaine, osa-t-il d'un ton de défi.

Severus réussit à ne pas réagir physiquement sur le coup, mais laissa ses lèvres s'assouplir après quelques secondes.

-En effet."

Et après un dernier échange de regards qui en disaient long, il se retourna et s'en alla retrouver ses potions.

Sept jours plus tard, Severus attendait toujours la visite de Potter, bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas avoué pour tout l'or du monde. Il avait honte de s'être abandonné à de douces illusions à cause des sourires timides et charmeurs de son ancien élève. Mais la guerre finie et sa mission achevée, il avait pensé que peut-être il aurait le droit de relâcher sa garde et de s'abandonner au bonheur s'il le rencontrait sur sa route.

"Sacré nom d'hypogriffes rampants ! Gronda-t-il en balançant sa plume sur sa feuille aux ratures innombrables et saisissant ses cheveux à pleines poignées.

Il était pitoyable.

Potter.

Il avait toujours été question de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Depuis que le morveux était né, c'était autour de son existence que sa propre vie effectuait ses révolutions. Snape contempla ses feuillets un moment et soupira. Inutile d'insister, il ne serait pas plus productif dans les heures à venir. Il reboucha son pot d'encre et rangea sa plume, agacé de voir les résultats de son mauvais traitement. Désoeuvré, il se rendit dans son séjour, ouvrit les fenêtres en grand et fut immédiatement ébloui par le soleil de quatorze heures, occupé à jeter ses rayons de feu sur le lac qui léchait les bordures des terres des Malfoy. Il aperçut une femme au large chapeau beige agrémenté d'un élégant noeud rouge, du même ton que sa robe légère, se promener au bras d'un des jardiniers du manoir qui lui montrait les plantes du doigt et qui semblait s'arrêter près de chaque plan pour en expliquer la composition à la dame. Severus ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit sur son balcon où il s'installa sur un confortable fauteuil pour continuer la lecture de Doux rêves d'antan, un thriller contemporain que lui avait recommandé son ami Dennis Logan qui travaillait dans le local où Severus se procurait ses ingrédients les plus...douteux. Il admettait volontiers que son auteur, une sorcière qui avait bâti sa réputation autour de ce premier roman, possédait une dextérité toute originale en ce qui concernait la manipulation des mots. Cependant, il n'avait pas apprécier sa tentative peu fructueuse d'écrire une histoire romancée de la période pendant laquelle Harry Potter avait été et le héros et le bouc émissaire des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Si un livre devait être écrit sur le sujet, ce n'était pas par la main d'une romancière à l'âme romantique, mais par l'un des acteurs principaux des faits.

-Ici nous avons planté des plantes qui n'embaument que la nuit pour que leurs parfums remontent dans la soirée sur les balcons et cet arbre là-bas que vous voyez est un..."

Snape lança un coup d'oeil agacé aux deux énergumènes qui dérangeaient sa passionnante lecture. Quelque chose chez la jeune femme l'obligea à la contempler plus en détails. Qu'avait-elle donc qui l'avait si bien intrigué ? Il observa sa démarche et ses gestes, son sourire et écouta sa voix mélodieuse et son rire doux.

Snape grimaça en fermant les yeux. Qu'il soit damné ! Il les rouvrit pour vérifier que ce qu'ils lui indiquaient n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Mais non. Elle avait bel et bien des airs de Potter. Severus gémit de frustration et lâcha son livre et quitta son balcon d'un pas qui trahissait son irritation.

Il ne quitta pas son labo jusqu'au lendemain.

"Bonjour Monsieur Snape ! Belle journée pour une balade, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Severus serra les dents et plaça soigneusement son marque-page dans son livre avant de le fermer avec un claquement sec. Il baissa ensuite les yeux pour trouver la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçu le jour précédent en compagnie d'un jardinier. Sa robe ce jour-là était de coton jaune, elle s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux et remontait avec coquinerie sur les cuisses ambrées à chaque pas de la jeune femme. Pas que Snape s'y attarda outre mesure, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné tout intérêt pour la gente féminine. Par contre, il nota que le large ruban rouge avait quitté son chapeau qui était à présent orné de petites fleurs orangées et de noeuds jaunes et rouges.

-Certainement, si l'envie nous prend de manger des écrevisses au dîner, répliqua-t-il avec un reniflement de dédain, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son exaspération.

Au lieu de s'indigner et de tourner les talons, la jeune femme rit doucement et le jaugea d'un air mutin avant de continuer. Snape ne put que remarquer qu'elle possédait de grands yeux verts et de longues et souples boucles brunes qui cascadaient le long de sa colonne et venaient gentiment caresser sa croupe ronde.

-Je suis d'avis qu'une promenade vous ferait le plus grand bien ! Rester enfermé pendant aussi longtemps, même si votre travail est réellement admirable, ne peut pas être sain. Cela fait un peu plus de deux semaines que je vis presque quotidiennement au manoir et je ne vous avais vu qu'en portrait ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Snape sut immédiatement qu'il avait à faire à la toute jeune fiancée de son filleul. Gwen, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je ferais en sorte que l'on serve des écrevisses si vous nous joigniez ce soir pour le dîner, poursuivit la brunette sans s'offusquer de son silence. Non ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Je suppose que si je vous dis qu'un jeune homme très charmant, poli et bien élevé s'est présenté au manoir ce matin et a demandé après vous, mais étant donné que vous avez refusé de sortir de votre laboratoire et qu'il n'a donc pas pu vous voir, je l'ai invité à souper avec nous dans les jours à venir, vous daignerez nous joindre ?

Les joues rougies de colère, Severus n'eut besoin que d'une pensée pour transplaner devant la jeune femme et la surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Elle était plus grande que Potter, pas de beaucoup, mais en ce qui concernait Potter, il était infaillible...bref. Il ignora son coeur qui avait accéléré sa cadence à l'idée que Potter fût venu et fusilla la jeune femme souriante d'un regard noir.

-Quand viendra-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton exigeant.

-Je n'ai pas pu obtenir de réponse précise, il m'a juste dit que son équipe avait eu quelques problèmes, mais qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas se libérer avant un bon moment.

-Des problèmes ? Répéta Snape avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Il avait juste quelques écorchures sur le visage et les mains d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, rassura la future madame Malfoy avec compassion.

Severus pinça les lèvres, loin d'être satisfait par sa réponse. Un regard à son livre abandonné sur le bras du fauteuil, là-haut sur son balcon, suffit à le décider.

-Mademoiselle," salua-t-il d'un signe de tête avant de disparaître de la pelouse des Malfoy, laissant derrière lui une sorcière satisfaite d'elle-même.

Quand Snape arriva au camp, il fut surpris de son effervescence. Personne ne lui jeta le moindre coup d'oeil. Chacun portait une expression inquiète et préoccupée et semblait absorbé par sa tâche, vaquant à ses occupations.

"Vous êtes le guérisseur ? L'arrêta une jeune femme asiatique sur son chemin vers la tente de Potter.

Il secoua sèchement la tête.

-J'ai une maîtrise en potions. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Des rebelles. Les tentes des blessés sont par là-bas.

Elle lui désigna l'emplacement où se trouvait la tente de Potter.

-Oh bordel de merde...

Snape frémit sous l'intensité des émotions dans la voix de la jeune femme et en oublia le sens de ses mots. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui arrivait derrière lui. Plusieurs mercenaires le dépassèrent en courant, portant des brancards sur lesquels gisaient des mercenaires agonisants.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Sa partenaire y est passée, il est devenu fou et a failli péter les plombs pour de bon. On a dû le restreindre. Looft l'a assommé physiquement. Impossible de le toucher avec la magie.

-Laissez-le moi, je vais m'occuper de cette tête à claques.

Les trois mercenaires dévisagèrent le sorcier à l'allure sévère en face d'eux avec surprise.

-Vous êtes qui vous ?

Severus résista à l'envie qui lui prit de lever les yeux au ciel et rendit au contraire son regard encore plus sombre et froid.

-Mon nom est Severus Snape, je suis un ancien professeur de monsieur Potter ici présent et contrairement à vous, je n'hésiterai pas à cabosser ce crâne imperméable pour y faire rentrer une once de bon sens. Maintenant, je pense que nous avons tous autre chose à faire que de papoter comme de vieilles commères.

Sans autre forme de procès, il s'avança et recueillit le corps inerte de Potter contre lui. Un autre de ses regards glacials envoya les trois individus en tunique où ils devaient se trouver et il libéra un petit soupir avant de tourner son regard vers la tête brune qui reposait plus bas sur son épaule droite.

-Vous les accumulez Potter eh ?

Il ramena sa main gauche - qui n'était pas occupée à maintenir Potter contre lui - à l'arrière de son crâne et tâta la zone avec soin, grimaçant en sentant une bosse épaisse sur le côté gauche, soigneusement hors de portée de la zone beaucoup trop sensible du centre visuel cortical. Un gémissement plaintif échappa aux lèvres entrouvertes de Potter et Severus s'attarda un instant sur ce visage à la fois connu par coeur et alien. Un nouveau gémissement le remit en mouvement et il énonça un mobilicorpus quasiment inaudible. Il aurait certes préféré porter le jeune homme inconscient, mais il reconnaissait son corps pour ce qu'il était. Celui d'un homme qui avait passé la force de l'âge plusieurs années auparavant.

-...Snape ! Maître Snape !

Severus virevolta en un tourbillon de robe noirâtre. Looft courait vers lui, un sac aux multiples poches sur le dos.

-Bonjour. Est-ce qu'il a repris connaissance ? Demanda-t-il rapidement en s'emparant du corps flottant sans flancher. Oy Potter !...J'ai du le frapper trop fort.

Une protestation se préparait déjà sur la langue de Snape, mais elle resta coincée derrière ses dents quand le grand blond commença à se diriger vers les zones de transplanage pour les invités du camp.

-Spass, sa coéquipière, y est passée cette nuit, quelqu'un vous a prévenu ?

Snape hocha la tête à l'affirmative en le suivant sans effort malgré ses pas allongés.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire de lui, mais il ne faut pas le laisser seul. Il a complètement perdu les pédales là-haut, je n'avais jamais vu ça, et pourtant, j'en connais des sorciers puissants. Il ne faut pas le laisser revenir. De toutes façons, il a réussi à effrayer les Triskars, et on a juste besoin de médics. Dans son état, il ne nous servirait à rien.

Severus suivit le rapide débit de paroles sans un mot et arrivés à destination, il accepta le sac magiquement rétréci qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant de caler Potter contre son torse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Looft acquiesça et fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner en courant vers les blessés qui affluaient toujours.

La vie était quand même bizarrement faite, pensait Severus Snape, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette recroquevillée dans son lit.

Dès son arrivée au manoir quelques heures plus tôt, il avait dévêtu Potter de ses habits maculés de boue séchée, striés de traces vertes et déchirés par endroits. Patiemment, il l'avait lavé avec une serviette humide pour enlever le plus gros des dégâts sur son visage, ses bras et ses jambes. Soigneusement, il avait recouvert ses plaies d'une crème apaisante et pour finir, l'avait vêtu d'un pantalon léger avant de le recouvrir de ses draps.

Depuis quelques minutes, il observait le visage toujours immobile du mercenaire, si ce n'était pour les larmes qui en dévalaient les courbes douces. Il se sentait réticent à signaler sa présence au garçon pendant ce moment de faiblesse. Lui-même n'aurait pas apprécié que quelqu'un assiste à cette longue nuit d'automne, passée dans un buisson d'épineux à pleurer de soulagement, quand cette foutue marque avait enfin - enfin ! -cessé de torturer son avant-bras. Mais, reconnut-il, rien n'avait pu combler le vide qui l'avait envahi quand il avait prit conscience qu'il n'avait personne avec qui fêter cette victoire. Il s'était sacrifié jusqu'à la fin et à présent que ses sacrifices payaient enfin, seule dame amertume accompagnait ses nuits noires.

"Il y a une potion calmante et une potion qui accéléra le processus de guérison de vos blessures sur le chevet, ainsi que du thé, à boire de préférence dans cet ordre.

La boule sous les draps ne bougea pas, mais ses tremblements cessèrent et ses larmes se tarirent doucement. Severus sut dire exactement à quel moment Potter le repéra, assis dans un large fauteuil au fond de la chambre dans un noir presque impénétrable. Il contempla les expressions diverses qui traversèrent le visage si ouvert de Potter : la surprise, la confusion, le trouble, la douleur...Après un dernier regard insistant vers l'endroit où il se trouvait, Potter ôta l'oreiller de dessous sa tête et le serra contre lui, le nez contre le sac de plumes et ses grands yeux verts braqués sur lui.

De loin, il lui semblait que le rouge sur les joues du jeune homme n'inaugurait rien de bon. Il se leva silencieusement et alla s'installer sur le lit, duquel il palma le front effectivement moite de Harry. Ses yeux vitreux confirmèrent ses soupçons.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Murmura son patient sans bouger, même quand il malaxa sa gorge avec peut-être un peu trop de force.

-Une petite fièvre qui devrait vite passer, répondit patiemment Severus en passant sa main sous la nuque bouillante. Avalez ça.

Harry ouvrit la bouche sans complainte et se laissa faire avec obéissance. Il se sentait amorphe. Severus remarqua son état second mais ne dit mot, continuant de faire boire le jeune homme sans le presser.

-J'aime votre lit, avoua Harry en l'observant de sous ses longs cils bruns. Je me sens en sécurité avec vous. Je ne suis pas obligé de toujours rester sur mes gardes. Je me sens léger.

Le coeur battant bizarrement à ces soudaines révélations, Snape se batailla une seconde avec ses pensées avant de lâcher une remarque un peu acerbe qui lui laisserait le temps de faire ralentir la cadence de son organe cardiaque irrationnel.

-Je me souviens d'un temps où vous auriez préféré vous confier à Voldemort plutôt que ne serait-ce parler à votre maudit professeur de Potions.

Harry n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Et plutôt que de se rembrunir et de répliquer sans finesse - plutôt que de calmer les sens en attente de Severus, le geste qu'il effectua en réponse le cloua sur place, et sa langue derrière ses dents.

Snape tenta d'analyser la sensation alien derrière un visage impassible. Il contempla avec le regard d'un étranger la main plus petite et plus large de Potter. Confort, affection. Voilà ce que cette main apportait à la sienne. Il vit comme dans un rêve ses doigts oser se replier sur ceux du brunet. Il s'attendait presque à recevoir un coup de baguette. C'est ainsi que le punissait son père quand leurs peaux avaient la malchance de s'effleurer. Quoiqu'il ne s'en était guère soucié par la suite...

Il releva lentement les yeux sur le visage de son ancien élève. Potter fixait un point sur le dessus de lit, visiblement moins à l'aise que Snape le croyait.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas : je sais que vous êtes très occupé. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un vous préviendrait. A parier, j'aurais plutôt penché pour Hermione, déclara Harry d'un seule traite, avortant sa tentative de sourire pour baisser les yeux sur leurs mains jointes.

Son coeur lui pesait. Une douleur sourde habitait sa poitrine et même l'odeur de Severus ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Celui-ci l'observa avec attention, il vit les yeux verts ciller avec un pincement au ventre.

-Non.

Il reconnut à peine sa voix. Elle n'avait plus rien de son assurance légendaire. Le désespoir dans les prunelles émeraude l'avait mise à nue, lui avait dérobé ses couches d'arrogance, de cynisme, d'ironie et d'amertume qui s'y battaient constamment. L'incertitude dans les yeux interrogateurs l'invitait à expliciter.

-Personne ne m'a prévenu, avoua-t-il d'un ton plus ferme, qui aurait semblé agressif si ses doigts n'avaient pas été en train de caresser la main de Potter avec révérence. Enfin, personne du camp.

A chaque mot, il retrouvait davantage de son maintien rigide, qui, pour une mystérieuse raison, n'atteignit cependant pas sa main gauche.

-La fiancée de Draco m'a dit que vous étiez passé ce matin et que vous aviez des problèmes et...continua-t-il, se retrouvant à court de mots pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie.

Son regard revint finalement se poser sur le visage de Potter, sur lequel il découvrit une bouche légèrement entrouverte par la surprise qui prit un pli douloureux au grand effroi de Severus qui fixa avec angoisse les larmes qui se mirent à mouiller les joues rougies de Potter.

-Merci, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque, en lâchant sa main pour étreindre une de ses jambes qu'il avait remontée sous les draps.

Il était si beau ainsi drapé de sa tristesse. Loin de le faire brailler, grimacer, pleurnicher ou bien sangloter, sa peine s'écoulait sans bruit de ses yeux fiévreux pour finir son voyage sur sa mâchoire d'où elle disparaissait dans les draps. Severus sut qu'en cet instant sa décision était prise et irrévocable. C'est consciemment qu'il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et il rencontra les yeux curieux qui cherchaient les siens avec détermination. Une petite pression sur la nuque suffit. Il referma vite ses bras sur le dos nu aux muscles et os palpables et sentit immédiatement de l'humidité dans son cou. Rapidement, il lui apparut que la position dans laquelle se tenait Pot...- Harry - ne devait pas être très confortable. Avec douceur, il le poussa lentement en position allongée, lui permettant ainsi de déplier ses jambes et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, un bras coincé sous le brunet. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et Severus l'attira à lui à l'aide de son bras où les sensations commençaient à le quitter. Harry se cala le long de son flan et entoura sa taille d'un bras avant de poser sa tête sur son torse. C'était si nouveau. La douceur. La tendresse. L'affection. La volonté de toucher pour faire du bien. La lenteur et la prise de temps. La promesse d'un futur aux couleurs joyeuses. Ses doigts dessinaient des arabesques sur une épaule à la peau douce et son bras qui n'encerclait pas la nuque de Harry recouvrait celui en travers de son ventre.

-Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.

Snape se raidit et il s'insulta pour s'être laissé aller. Il n'aurait pas dû espérer plus que des moqueries de la part du fils de...

-Je pensais que vous seriez moins compréhensif...Je suis heureux de m'être trompé.

Le morveux avait donc imaginé des choses à son propos ? Il prenait donc le temps de penser - quand avait-il donc appris ? - à son professeur honni ?

-Je n'étais pas avec elle quand ils...quand c'est arrivé.

Severus redevint attentif aux confessions murmurées contre sa poitrine.

-J'aidais Paipei qui s'était blessée à la jambe. Looft couvrait nos arrières.

-Potter, commença Snape avec un petit soupir, je ne...

-S'il vous plaît, le coupa Harry en levant les yeux vers lui, appelez-moi Harry.

Le ton suppliant eut raison de lui et Severus recouvrit la joue chaude qui n'était pas contre son torse de sa main fraîche. Son pouce glissa sur les lèvres entrouvertes qu'Harry venait tout juste d'humidifier avec nervosité.

-Quelle qu'eusse été ton action cette nuit-là, je doute que ton équipe aurait pu revenir au complet, surtout si Paipei était blessée à la jambe, offrit-il en guise de réconfort.

-Je sais, souffla Harry sans rompre l'union de leurs regards intenses. Mais quand je l'ai vue, enchaîna-t-il avec difficulté, ils lui avaient juste...sa tête se trouvait...et j'ai vu son corps...les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens...une vraie boucherie...J'ai été malade pendant des heures...Nous sommes revenus au camp et j'ai tout de suite transplané chez vous...mais vous ne vouliez pas répondre...

Severus détourna les yeux puis se traita de lâche.

-Je suis désolé Harry, si j'avais su que tu viendrais...

-Je pense que je suis devenu fou pendant un moment. Je voulais juste leur faire payer, gronda-t-il, les dents serrées. Spass était comme une petite soeur, murmura-t-il, en tentant de se calmer, mais Snape sentait les battements furieux de son coeur. Elle était orpheline, comme moi et elle a quitté sa famille d'accueil dès ses dix-huit ans, pour devenir mercenaire. Je suppose que nous n'étions tous les deux que des gamins à la recherche d'un endroit que nous aurions pu appeler maison. Et les mercenaires sont un peu comme une très grande famille. Je ne me suis jamais senti inutile avec eux. Et chacun a le même statut que son voisin. Là-bas, Harry Potter n'existe pas. Tout le monde sait qui je suis, mais personne ne me traite différemment. C'est la vie que j'aurais voulu trouver en arrivant dans le monde sorcier.

Severus renifla. Le moindre qu'on pût dire, c'était que les choses s'étaient toujours révélées exactement être le contraire de ce que Potter recherchait à présent.

-Quand vous avez pris mon entraînement en main, pour la première fois j'avais l'impression d'être à peu près normal. Vous avez toujours eu le don de me faire garder les pieds sur terre, admit Harry en fermant les yeux.

Sa main alla serrer celle de Severus sur sa joue. Il se sentait en sécurité. Et il était vraiment fatigué.

-C'est ok si je dors ici ? Demanda-t-il en se sentant déjà partir pour le pays de Morphée.

Snape caressa sa joue avec tendresse et embrassa son front sur lequel il reposa sa joue.

-Dors."

Severus ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les referma immédiatement en constatant que le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant encore un petit moment.

"Professeur !

Il se tourna avec lenteur pour découvrir l'auteur de cet appel à mi-voix.

-Harry ? Demanda-t-il avec confusion.

Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et attrapa la main qui avait gentiment secoué son épaule.

-Reviens te coucher, grommela-t-il en tirant sans force sur le bras.

Un rire léger le tira un peu plus du sommeil et il se retourna avec lenteur. La vision du corps à demi nu lui rappela les récents évènements et il referma les yeux.

-J'ai besoin de votre salle de bain professeur, expliqua Harry toujours à voix basse.

Severus lui en fut très reconnaissant.

-Salle de bain, répéta-t-il avec confusion, oui, salle de bain, au fond à droite, tire sur le chandelier, indiqua-t-il avec un mouvement de la main.

-Merci.

-Hnnn.

Il entendit le bruit des pieds nus du jeune homme sur le parquet et relâcha un bruyant soupir en recouvrant ses yeux d'un bras lourd quand la porte de la salle d'eau se referma.

-Tempus.

-Il est quatre heures, trente-sept minutes, quinze secondes !

Avec un grognement sourd, il se redressa et frotta son visage avec vigueur en grommelant. Un énième grognement lui échappa quand il nota qu'il s'était endormi vêtu de ses robes. Il en défit immédiatement tous les boutons et l'envoya au sol avant d'attaquer sa chemise qui subit le même sort. Dormir emmitouflé dans les couvertures, habillé comme il l'était et recouvert d'un Potter l'avait fait transpiré désagréablement. Il quitta son lit et ramassa ses vêtements en maugréant avant de quitter ses appartements pour pénétrer dans ceux en face des siens et s'y approprier la salle de bain.

Vêtu beaucoup plus légèrement d'un pantalon souple noir, d'une chemise blanche confortablement déboutonnée au col et cheveux humides attachés, il s'en retourna un quart d'heure plus tard à sa chambre où Harry l'attendait, assis dans le fauteuil duquel il l'avait observé quelques heures plus tôt.

Severus se moqua de lui-même quand son coeur loupa un battement.

-Tu as faim ?

-Je préfère ne pas manger maintenant, si ça ne vous embête pas ? Je garde un rythme précis pour les missions...

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne suis pas ton exemple ? S'excusa Severus en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre son living.

-Je ne me plaindrais pas au ministère, répliqua Harry avec un sourire. Vos avez de jolis jardins, remarqua-t-il avec un signe de tête vers les portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur le balcon.

-Tout ceci est le travail des jardiniers de la propriété, je m'occupe personnellement des serres à l'Est, un jardin qui n'a pas d'utilité pratique n'a aucune importance à mes yeux.

-Il y a du jasmin sur votre balcon, nota Harry en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il demanda sa permission du regard et Severus hocha la tête pour la lui donner. Il fut l'heureux receveur d'un sourire affectueux.

Il était encore possible de bien distinguer les étoiles dans le ciel d'été, bien que le soleil arriverait dans peu de temps. Un vent frais entra par l'ouverture et Severus posa sa tasse de thé pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il revint et se saisit du plateau petit-déjeuner qu'il déposa sur la petite table du balcon. Sans mot dire, il recouvrit les épaules nues du brunet d'une chaude chemise de coton.

-Merci, souffla Harry avec surprise.

Ce rapprochement avait suffi au parfum de Harry pour monter jusqu'à ses narines aux aguets. L'odeur de ses produits de bain, mêlés à l'essence même de Harry envoya une bouffée de chaleur au Sud et une floppée de frissons au Nord de son corps traître. Sa gorge serrée lui donna du fil à retordre pendant quelques secondes pour respirer sans ressembler à un animal en rut. Et Potter se tenait devant lui sans bouger, inconscient de son trouble intérieur, n'ayant aucune idée de son désir de le...

-Touchez-moi.

Le petit impertinent.

-Et si je refuse ?

Harry tourna la tête et lui sourit d'un air coquin, un sourcil relevé en une expression tellement similaire aux siennes que Severus ne put retenir son rire amusé.

-Si sûr de vous Monsieur Potter ?

-Il va falloir vous fixer professeur. M'appeler 'Monsieur Potter' pendant que vous me ferez l'amour vous fera passer pour un professeur perverti, flirta Harry en se retournant sans toucher son compagnon.

-Si vous criez 'plus fort professeur' quand je vous aurais fait ployer, je suis certain que tout le monde pensera que vous n'étiez pas si innocent après tout.

Le rouge aux joues, Harry abandonna son plan de séduction numéro A et passa au plan B. Il plaqua une cuisse de Severus entre les siennes et se pressa avec un gémissement sourd contre elle. Snape inspira brusquement et le perça de ses yeux sombres. Harry frémit mais refusa de désunir leurs regards.

-J'ai besoin de vous Severus, apprenez-moi.

De la lave - cela ne pouvait être que cela - dévala les veines de l'ancien professeur. Avait-il bien compris ?

-Tu n'as jamais...? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

De nouvelles rougeurs. Harry secoua la tête.

-Jamais jusqu'au bout.

Merlin tout puissant ! Voilà un cadeau qu'il chérirait pour le restant de ses jours.

-Je pense que...ce sera une nouvelle expérience pour nous deux.

Du moins sur l'aspect complice de l'acte. Snape connaissait la technique sans problème. Mais aucun de ses ex-partenaires n'avait eu de sentiments pour lui. Le feu qui animait les émeraudes immenses lui assurait que quoi que la nuit leur apporterait, cette expérience ne serait aucunement comparable à toutes les autres.

Il contempla son jeune compagnon qui portait ses vêtements, trop grands pour lui, mais cependant si désirable que son corps tout entier lui criait de prendre l'avantage, de revendiquer cette bouche d'où sortaient autrefois excuses et inepties, qui s'étaient transformées sans que Severus sache quand, en propos qui l'avaient obligé à reconnaître l'intelligence et la ressource de Potter. Et progressivement bien plus.

Les yeux verts le regardaient avec curiosité et attente.

-Viens."

De leurs débuts maladroits, Severus se rappellerait toujours les petits coups d'oeil curieux et anxieux de Harry pendant leur passage du salon à la chambre.

Depuis qu'il était allé requérir l'aide du garçon pour la résine, son inconscient s'était évertué à imaginer quel genre d'amant il serait. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il découvrit ce matin-là.

Pour commencer, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu pensé, Harry Potter ne possédait pas une once de pudeur. Il savait que son corps attirait les regards et même si cela ne le flattait pas outre mesure en temps normal, il mit toute sa dextérité à attiser le désir de Severus en commençant par se déshabiller comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait devant lui.

"Regrettez-vous déjà d'avoir dit oui ? Demanda courageusement Harry avec incertitude quand à la conduite à tenir. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de coucher ensemble, déclara-t-il, d'une voix où perçait cependant la déception.

Severus le scruta avec curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'hésite ?

Faire rougir Harry deviendrait une activité qu'il s'emploierait à pratiquer quotidiennement s'il en avait l'occasion ; il ne lui en donnait que plus l'eau à la bouche.

-Quand les autres parlent de sexe, expliqua Harry sans buter sur les mots ; ce qui fit arquer un des sourcils de Snape, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est très rapide et...je sais pas trop...finit-il en tortillant les extrémités de sa chemise. La plupart du temps, quand j'étais avec d'autres garçons, c'était vite fini. Et vous...

Severus resta silencieux un moment, cherchant les mots que jamais il n'aurait du avoir à chercher parce qu'il était loin d'être un expert en la matière et...Harry avait réussi à relever la tête, malgré ses joues enflammées. Bien loin se trouvait le garçon qui avait flirté avec lui ce premier soir devant la tente verdâtre. Il se rendit compte que parler ne faisait pas peur à Harry, il n'hésitait pas à dire franchement ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il voulait dire. De même, son corps n'était pour lui que cela, comme tout autre corps naturel. Cependant, il avait du mal à imaginer le garçon aussi gêné et gauche avec ces autres mâles dont il parlait.

-Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose d'autre pour moi que du désir, Harry ? Questionna-t-il.

Mais il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la question.

Harry baissa à nouveau la tête et la releva lentement, mais penchée vers son épaule droite, les yeux légèrement dissimulés par sa frange.

-...Ce n'est pas comme avec les autres.

-Hmm ? L'encouragea Severus avec espoir.

-Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui pour moi et mon coeur bat très fort dès que je suis près de vous et que vous me regardez comme ça.

-Comment ?

Merlin, il allait le dévorer tout cru.

-Comme si vous étiez affamé devant un poulet rôti.

La comparaison laissa Snape interdit. Harry rit en s'approchant de lui et lui tendit la main.

-Allez, montrez-moi, professeur...

-Morveux.

-Bâtard graisseux.

Le coin de la bouche de Severus se leva mlagré ses tentatives de le rabattre.

-Je vous signale que mes parents étaient mariés quand ils m'ont conçu Monsieur Potter, siffla-t-il en avançant sur le jeune homme qui recula et déglutit difficilement.

-Ooooh !

Severus contempla le jeune homme allongé sur son lit et soupira. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit.

-Je suis peut-être innocent en ce qui concerne la pénétration, mais je suis loin d'être sans expérience, dit Harry derrière lui. Et je vous aime bien ; Merlin, mon corps vous apprécie énormément, gémit-il.

-Vous êtes déconcertant, à la fois timide et séducteur, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

-Je suis d'accord pour prendre les rênes si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, souffla Harry contre sa nuque. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, je voulais juste savoir si vous hésitiez vraiment à coucher avec moi tout court, où bien sur la façon d'aborder la chose.

Severus posa sa main sur son entrejambe et s'accorda une caresse qui fit battre le sang plus rapidement dans ses veines. Une main vive la chassa.

-Tsstss, vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça professeur, ronronna Harry en passant le bout de sa langue sur le sensible lobe de son oreille.

-As-tu l'intention de m'appeler professeur quand je serai enfoncé en toi jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir aller plus loin ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, un rictus amusé courbant ses lèvres fines.

Une brusque inspiration attesta de la bonne écoute de son partenaire. Il se leva et fit demi-tour sur lui-même. Harry attendait, assis entre ses propres jambes repliées. Les yeux noirs furent distraits par l'artère battante sur la gorge tannée.

-Tu as intérêt à être sûr de ce que tu veux Harry. Une fois mis en route, je ne m'arrête plus.

Etait-il possible à ses yeux de devenir encore plus vert ?

-Avez-vous fini de vous chercher des excuses ?

Ce sale petit impertinent ! Comment osait-il ?

-Tu vas regretter ce commentaire gamin, gronda Severus en le poussant en arrière.

Harry fit une pirouette arrière et atterrit souplement sur le sol.

-Tout cet entraînement pour entrer chez les mercenaires, déclara-t-il, je savais que ça paierait au final, eut-il le culot de conclure.

Et c'est à ce moment que Snape découvrit l'absence total de toute complexité chez Potter. Il avait saisi le bas de la chemise empruntée et lentement la montait sur son torse musclé avant de s'en débarrasser sans cérémonie. Avec trépidation, Severus posa ses yeux sur les deux pouces encastrés dans l'élastique du pantalon léger qui couvrait à peine les hanches étroites du brun de l'autre côté du lit. Il vit d'abord la lignée de poils bouclés, puis la tête du pénis en érection, suivie de toute sa longueur, les cuisses fermes aux muscles visibles, les testicules pendantes, les mollets solides...

Quelle était l'expression déjà...sex on legs ? oui c'était ça tout à fait et bien plus.

Il ne sut pas trop comment il était arrivé de l'autre côté du lit, mais le fait est que ses mains étaient fermement accrochées à deux globes de chair durs et que Harry s'évertuait à le délester de sa chemise malgré la distance inexistante qui les reliait tous deux.

-Tu n'es qu'un fieffé coquin et je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés...

-AAAAAAHHH !

Severus passa sa langue sur la morsure qu'il avait infligée sans remords.

-Sadique !

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu."

Avoir quelques centimètres sur Potter ne fut pas d'un quelconque secours pour Severus. Mercenaire depuis deux ans déjà, le petit démon possédait un corps souple et musclé et il savait s'en servir, foi de Snape.

"Etes-vous confortablement installé ?

Severus leva ses yeux de la remarquable bouche qui se divertissait avec ses doigts pour regarder les yeux aux paupières lourdes de désir du brun qui chevauchait son ventre.

-Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise sur le dos, dit lentement Severus d'un ton qui sous-entendait un double-entendre.

-C'est vraiment dommage, c'est une position que j'aime beaucoup pour vous, souffla Harry dans son oreille avant de se frotter avec délice contre le ventre aux courbes généreuses, sans être de trop, d'un maître qu'il adorerait garder décontenancé. Malheureusement, il y avait plus urgent. Plus tard, le temps ne leur manquerait pas pour toutes ces joyeusetés appelées préliminaires. Il se redressa et saisit les pans de la chemise ouverte sur un torse fort sans toutefois posséder des pectoraux aussi durs que lui et se laissa basculer sur le coté, emportant Severus avec lui.

-J'aurais du savoir que votre paresse ferait une apparition assez tôt pendant nos activités, Monsieur Potter, se moqua Snape en se plaçant plus confortablement sur Harry.

-Je ne voulais pas que vous vous ennuyiez, se défendit-il avec un sourire.

Snape gronda sourdement, de plus bas cette fois.

-Ne mens pas sale petite crapule...

-Vous me connaissiez toujours mieux que les autres, professeur Snaaaaape...gémit Harry sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Il cria et se cambra brusquement, aveuglé par la vague de désir qui déferla sur lui.

-Les adolescents...Entendit-il soupirer à travers du coton.

Peut-être cinq minutes plus tard, Harry retrouva une respiration qui aurait pu passer pour normale et il arrêta de fixer le bouton de tiroir de la table de chevet pour se concentrer de nouveau sur les agréables caresses prodiguées à son corps alangui.

-On peut commencer ? Demanda Snape d'une voix traînante d'où une fausse note d'ennui transperçait.

-Je suis à vos pieds.

-Tu n'auras plus aucun sens rationnel de gravité quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

La bouche de Snape était le diable incarné. Elle tirait de sa victime volontaire les sons les plus humains à chaque attouchement. Harry ne savait pas que ses omoplates, quand correctement stimulées, pouvaient le faire miauler comme une chatte en chaleur. Qu'une seule caresse sur la peau sous ses fesses provoquait des vagues de frissons tout le long de ses jambes bronzées.

Pire que le démon, Snape se trouvait partout. Ses doigts et ses lèvres n'avaient de cesse de le rendre fou de désir et déjà au bord d'un second orgasme.

-Severus ! Severus ! Stop !

Le grand brun sourit contre son nombril et ses doigts quittèrent ses flans doux. Harry rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait clos pour se contenir tant bien que mal. Muet, il contempla les diablesses qui le torturaient sans relâche. Le souffle chaud de Severus balayait son visage et inexplicablement, le désir primaire en lui s'amoindrit et recula, remplacé par une boule au fond de sa gorge, une drôle de sensation dans sa poitrine et une respiration plus qu'irrégulière. Quatre voire cinq centimètres les séparaient, son coeur affolé n'aurait pas pu supporté plus de suspens. Quand Severus joignit leurs lèvres, Harry connut une toute autre forme d'ivresse. Ils n'avaient pas encore bougé, se goûtant par un seul immobile toucher, leurs haleines mêlées. Harry mena sa main sur la nuque de son partenaire et l'autre l'y rejoignit sans attendre. Il tira doucement les cheveux noués et fut récompensé quand Severus humidifia leurs lèvres entrouvertes de sa langue habile. Et enfin, enfin, ils s'embrassèrent comme il se doit. Véritablement saoul de tout ce qui faisait que Severus était Severus et pas un autre, Harry se rendit à peine compte que ses jambes s'étaient écartées pour se nouer autour des hanches de son amant, plaquant leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre. Cependant, quand la langue de Severus franchit la barrière de ses dents, il prit conscience de la précarité de son état. Il s'attendait à éjaculer à tout moment comme un stupide ado mais des doigts vifs encerclèrent ses organes impatients et il gémit de frustration et de soulagement à la fois, doutant d'être capable de sommer une nouvelle érection après deux orgasmes qui n'auraient pas volé leur nom.

-Est-ce que je dois me sentir flatté ? Murmura Snape en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses.

Comment pouvait-il se tenir assis là, aussi serein, comme si une énorme bosse ne déformait pas son pantalon ?

-Si j'étais à votre place, je ne suis pas certain qu'il y aurait assez de place dans ce lit pour mes chevilles...admit Harry, ses yeux minuscules sous ses longs cils ourlés avec coquinerie.

-Tu le regretteras si tu n'attends pas la cerise.

-Oui et bien parlons-en ! Si vous avez fini de remuer, vous pourriez metraaaaaah...mettre le gâteau au f...hnnnnnn...au four !

-Tu es plutôt sensible ici, s'émerveilla Severus en caressant les deux petites bourgeons de chair avec plaisir. Et tu as si peu de pilosité, remarqua-t-il en effectuant des cercles autour des tétons durs du bout des doigts.

-Est-ce mal ? Grogna Harry en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts pour admirer le regard empli d'adoration de Severus.

-Au contraire, j'ai envie de lécher ta peau jusqu'a ce que tu ne portes plus que mon odeur et ensuite, continua Snape en inspirant fortement, le nez collé contre sa hanche, Merlin tu sens si bon Harry !

Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, sa frange humide quittant enfin son front moite. Il faisait une overdose, il n'en avait aucun doute. Ce n'était que pour cette raison qu'il ne semblait plus pouvoir penser correctement -quoique Snape aurait eu quelque chose à redire sur ce propos ; il n'avait plus qu'une envie, Severus semblait cependant vouloir prolonger son état délirant jusqu'à leurs limites à tous deux. Harry avait atteint la sienne il y avait des heures, quand donc allait-il...par Merlin tout puissant !!

Le rire de Severus fit vibrer sa peau la plus sensible, lui certifiant que ce hurlement aigu provenait bien de sa bouche. Loin de s'en sentir embarrassé, il se concentra pour déterminer quand Severus l'avait retourné sur le ventre, quand il s'était débarrassé de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement ainsi que la raison pour laquelle son corps l'obligeait à lâcher des bruits plus embarrassants les uns que les autres. Non pas qu'il s'en préoccupait.

-Sev...Severus ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!

Il n'avait pourtant pas besoin de photo. Mais peut-être quelques mots ? Enrobés de cette voix onctueuse et veloutée ?

-Ca, expliqua bien obligeamment Severus en donnant un grand coup de langue à sa fesse droite, c'est ma langue, et ceci, continua-t-il en caressant l'orifice plissé sans complexe, est ce que je vais utiliser pour te faire oublier ton nom.

Harry se libéra d'un gémissement éhonté. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, oui qu'une seule.

-Severus, s'il vous plaît, sanglota-t-il avec épuisement, le visage caché dans ses bras, postérieur dressé dans les airs comme un trophée.

-Je sais, juste un moment, rassura Snape en caressant longuement son flan, soulignant sa taille élancée et palpant ses abdominaux marqués.

Quand Harry put enfin retrouver un peu de cohérence, Severus s'étant arrêté de charmer l'entrée de sa prochaine cachette, il sut immédiatement à quoi s'attendre grâce aux bruits distinctifs derrière lui.

-Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Demanda Severus en se positionnant confortablement derrière lui.

-Oui.

-Tu n'es pas mal installé ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce en gratifiant sa cuisse d'une brève caresse.

-Non, ça va. Vous pouvez y aller, offrit Harry, toutefois anxieux.

-Harry, appela Severus avec difficulté, en obligeant le jeune homme à lui faire face.

Il faillit revenir sur ce qu'il avait décidé de lui dire quand il aperçut les joues enflammées, les cheveux trempés de sueur et les tétons cernés de petites marques rouges infligées par sa propre bouche avide.

-Harry, répéta-t-il en se glissant le long du corps dénudé sous lui, regarde-moi, commanda-t-il d'un ton persuasif.

Il pourrait mourir pour ce regard, décida-t-il sur le moment. Il lui parlait de tendresse et d'amour. Severus avala difficilement sa salive.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de...

Une main pas très douce amena ses lèvres à celles de son amant. Il céda à ses baisers et répondit avec douceur, incapable de croire que nulle autre que dame réalité se déroulait autour de lui.

-Et que faîtes-vous de 'Une fois mis en route, je ne m'arrête plus.' ?

-Crois-moi je ne demande qu'à être enfoui au plus profond de toi, avoua Severus, la voix rauque. Mais, je ne veux pas être un mufle, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit, dit-il avec passion en le fixant dans les yeux.

Harry sourit et son pied glissa du mollet de Severus jusqu'à sa cuisse.

-Montrez-moi.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Pupilles dilatées, Severus s'agenouilla entre ses jambes écartées et suréleva son bassin d'un coussin ferme. Harry s'installa sur les coudes, mais s'affala quasiment aussitôt sur le matelas quand le bout d'un doigt glissant le toucha...

-Est-ce que...est-ce que ça va faire mal ? Demanda-t-il en fixant le plafond.

-Les premières fois sont toujours les moins confortables, expliqua Severus avec patience, ne faisant que l'habituer à quelque chose de moins tendre que sa langue sur les tissus criblés de terminaisons nerveuses. Je ne vais pas te mentir et dire que tu ne sentiras rien. Si je m'y prends bien, tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur avec mes deux premiers doigts.

Severus rit en voyant les deux tâches rosées sur les pommettes de son compagnon.

-Tu n'atteindras pas le Nirvana en deux secondes, contrairement à ce que racontent certains idiots. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois suffisamment relaxé pour éviter la douleur, tu ne risques que de sentir des doigts dans ton...

-C'est bon !! Le coupa Harry. J'ai compris, affirma-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage d'une main tremblante.

-Si tu es sûr, s'amusa Severus en embrassant sa cuisse aux poils épars.

Severus avait dit vrai, non pas qu'il s'en étonnait. Le maître en potions avait été le seul à toujours lui offrir ses quatre vérités quand il en avait le plus besoin. Le coup de fouet qui s'ensuivait l'irritait peut-être jusqu'à la fureur, mais avec le recul, il s'était rendu compte du rôle crucial que Snape avait joué dans les évènements de l'époque et dans sa vie...

Pourtant, simplement savoir que Severus avait son doigt en lui, examinant ses parois les plus intimes, suffit à son pénis ramolli pour se redresser avec fierté et ainsi capter l'attention de son dévoué serviteur. Harry croisa malgré lui les prunelles sombres de Severus. S'attendant à trouver un petit sourire gentiment moqueur sur ses lèvres, il fut surpris de les voir crispées. Son regard descendit et il aperçut le membre épais niché contre les boucles d'ébène sur le pubis et le long du ventre du diable entre ses jambes.

-Pensais-tu être le seul à manquer de patience ? Le taquina Severus d'une voix rauque.

Que possédait donc cette voix pour éliciter à chaque fois de tels gémissements de sa part ?

-Vite Sev'rus, supplia Harry en s'entourant la taille de ses bras pour éviter de s'apporter le reste de frictions dont il avait besoin pour enfin relâcher toute tension.

Comme il en avait été averti, le troisième fut le plus méchant. Il tirailla le premier anneau de muscle douloureusement.

-Pousse contre mes doigts, conseilla Severus en continuant ses caresses.

Harry sentit sans difficulté ses joues s'enflammer et il se cacha de ses bras, jetés vivement sur son visage.

-Ca ne risque rien ? Murmura-t-il avec gêne.

-Le charme que je t'ai jeté tout à l'heure s'est occupé de ça, le rassura Severus.

-Ok, souffla Harry en obéissant.

Effectivement, cela facilitait plutôt les choses. Et bientôt, les longs doigts de son amant le quittèrent. Harry vit Severus lubrifier son sexe avec anticipation. Il l'accueillit sur lui avec le distinctif petit soupir qu'on a souvent quand on retrouve quelque chose qui nous appartient. Un baiser finit de l'amollir confortablement et il sentit Severus pousser contre lui. Il serra les cuisses sans pouvoir se contrôler.

-Je sais ce que c'est, crois-moi, mais si tu me casses une côte, cela risque de m'être impossible de continuer. Maintenant fais-moi confiance Harry, encouragea Severus avec patience.

Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il n'était qu'à deux doigts de...

-Vous serez gentil ? Demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

Je suis un saint, pensa Severus en tentant de bouger le moins possible.

-Je serai si doux que tu ne voudras pas d'autre amant jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

-J'espère que c'est une promesse.

-Bien plus.

Il se sentit transpercé de part en part par les immenses iris couleur du jade. Et le brunet se relaxa sans autre forme de procès. Et c'est avec un râle satisfait qu'il s'enfonça sans accroche dans cet étau de chair bouillant qui menaça de le précipiter par-dessus bord au milieu de ce premier aller.

-Oh Harry, Harry, Harry...

Le brunet écouta cette douce litanie, les yeux écarquillés. Il savait exactement ce qu'avait heurté Severus en lui. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cela.

-Harry ?

-Ca va, allons-y, l'encouragea Harry avec un lent mouvement des hanches.

Il apprécia énormément le gémissement de son amant si silencieux jusqu'alors.

-Où ça ?

-Au septième ciel, voyons, ronronna Harry en accrochant les draps autour de lui.

-Rien que ça ? Continua Severus, dans l'espoir de retarder un peu son explosion.

-Allez Sev'rus, c'est vous qui conduisez !

Et avec un grognement, Severus n'entreprit que cela. Inutile de dire que tous ces délicieux préliminaires ne laissèrent pas vraiment le temps au couple de ce découvrir intimement pendant des heures. Une minute serait peut-être plus exact. Une minute remplie de grognement sourds, de morsures inconscientes, de baisers fiévreux et de gémissements interminables des deux côtés. Severus veilla à ce qu'Harry s'abandonne en premier entre eux et il suivit aussitôt, s'effondrant sur la petite merveille de jeune homme qu'il avait marqué comme sien de toutes les façons les plus officieuses. Avec un dernier effort, il se souleva pour quitter l'antre délicieuse qu'il n'avait que brièvement occupée, mais pour de splendides secondes qui l'avait marqué pour la vie.

-Non restez ici, protesta Harry en l'encerclant de ses bras et jambes avec langueur.

Severus soupira.

-Malgré que ce que j'éprouve pour votre remarquable postérieur ne soit que pure adoration, je ne ressens aucunement l'envie de découvrir le potentiel collant des fluides qui se trouvent dans ses confins, Monsieur Potter.

-Ah...Je pensais que tu allais sur le côté, dit Harry en fermant les yeux quand Severus glissa hors de lui. J'aime quand tu es sur moi.

Severus le contempla, incapable de répliquer quoique ce soit.

Il se contenta de se réinstaller sur le jeune homme qui l'entoura de ses bras et cala sa joue contre ses cheveux qu'il se bénit d'avoir attachés. Il n'y eut que le bruit de leurs respirations pendant un moment pour troubler le calme de la chambre. Le soleil s'était levé et ses rayons traversaient la fenêtre pour couvrir le lit. Malgré la chaleur, les deux sorciers refusèrent de bouger d'un pouce pour arranger l'état des volets d'un coup de baguette magique. C'est seulement après une quinzaine de minutes de somnolence que Harry agita sa main en direction de la fenêtre. Il effleura le dos de Severus et le renversa gentiment sur le côté, s'installant sur ses cuisses pour le contempler avec un plaisir inouï.

Après une inspection attentive de son partenaire, il releva les yeux vers le visage qu'il savait animé et sourit avec bonheur. Puis son sourire se fit taquin.

-Pure adoration, hnn ? Répéta-t-il en jouant avec le nombril à sa portée.

-N'étais-tu pas censé te remettre de ton parcours jusqu'au septième ciel ? Se plaignit Severus, sentant à sa plus grande misère ses joues se teinter d'un rose - ou pire encore, d'un rouge léger.

Harry embrassa ses joues comme pour confirmer ses soupçons et il ferma les yeux avec un soupir.

-On peut voir le huitième ciel maintenant ?

Severus grogna et jeta un bras en travers de son visage.

-Tu seras ma mort.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

-Bienvenu au paradis ! Alors ? Ce huitième ohmmpf...

...Fin,...

30/07/2006


End file.
